


Salvation

by telliefan (captainamergirl)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/telliefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Johnny would risk life and limb just to kiss Kristina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation

**Salvation**  
  
She’s there at the Haunted Star the night I make bail. I am there just to grab some cash. I need to leave PC before I get shot or have to spend the rest of my life behind bars.   
  
She looks so pretty sitting at the bar, sexy legs crossed, brown eyes wide. I need to feel something at this point - _anything_ \- to remind me I’m still alive.   
  
_I risk everything to taste her lips._  
  
She’s surprised, but when she kisses me back, I know immediately that I can’t run anymore - _especially from my feelings for her…_


End file.
